


Blood Tears

by Zara_Allegra_Vespertine



Category: Action - Fandom, Blood+, Diva - Fandom, Haji - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Saya Otonashi, Vampires - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Action, Anime, Blood, Blood+ - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Katana, Manga, Red Shield, Romance, Saya - Freeform, Thriller, hagi - Freeform, saya otonashi - Freeform, servant - Freeform, sword - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Allegra_Vespertine/pseuds/Zara_Allegra_Vespertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the unexpected attack of Carl and Diva on the Red Shield's headquarters, what happens to Saya and Haji, the morning after? Alternative POVs of Saya and Hagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Blood+. This is my first fan fiction upload, although I have been writing fan fiction since I was in high school. I have chosen to write something I imagined had happened during the time when Saya and Haji disappeared for a year after the destruction of the Red Shield headquarters.
> 
> Caution: For mature readers.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback from you, guys! :D

**Haji**

The massive explosion that destroyed the luxury liner was still ringing in their ears. The floating mega machine had served as the Red Shield's headquarters for several years. With burning red eyes, she has watched the ocean liner, disturbingly bright against the midnight sky.

She could not forget the way the stars had twinkled on that cloudless night. It was as if the angels in the heavens were all there to witness the melancholy journey of the a dying ship, until it slowly sank deep into the bottom of the ocean, taking dozens of its crew members, including her adopted brother, Riku, who was murdered by Diva in cold blood.

Haji's strong grip kept her from diving after the ship. They were both gravely injured from Diva's unexpected ambush. She could only watch helplessly, when she saw Riku's body turned into crystallized fragments. Her momentary distraction almost cost her an arm. Carl had attacked her ruthlessly, successfully escaping his relentless pursuit. As soon as Carl had reached Diva's side, he quickly took her in his arms and with the aid of Carl's chiropteran wings, they escaped unscathed.

She had screamed Riku's name, when he forcefully took her and jumped into the waters.

For two hours, they floated in the salty waters, too weak to use more of their strength. When they had finally reached a secluded dock, he had gently dragged her to the sand. Leaving his heavy cello casing, he immediately hunted for their sustenance. Almost instantly, he spied an old drunkard sleeping on one of the dingy fishing boats.

He have tried to give her the human blood that she desperately needs, but she was too lost in her sorrows to partake of the nourishment he had prepared for her. Taking one of his knife, Haji drained the victim's body dry, and sliced an opening on his palm and held it out for her.

" I don't want to drink, " she said, her eyes bright red with rage and humiliation. He could see droplets of blood at the edge of her lashes, sparkling like rubies against the dim lights of the nearby industrial buildings.

" You must" Haji insisted. " Your wounds still need more healing time"

She glared at Haji and turned away. " Leave me alone, Haji" Tears spilled from her eyes, remembering her younger brother, and the other innocent people who lost their lives. She let out a scream. And scream some more, she did. Until she became exhausted from all the screaming she made and went to sleep.

He stayed on a kneeling position for a long time, even after his own inflicted wound had closed before gathering Saya up on his powerful arms and started to look for a place to stay.

**Haji**

An abandoned shipyard became their temporary refuge. As soon as he gently placed Saya on a makeshift bed, made of wooden planks and rags, Haji set about in boarding up the broken window panes. He worked quietly, his mind in a turmoil over what his mistress had experienced. It was like they were back in The Zoo all over again.

Saya slept for several days. Haji managed to infiltrate a local hospital where he stole some donated blood, syringes and plastic tubes to aid him in giving his mistress some much needed nourishment. He kept the stolen goods in a styrofoam cooler. Thinking about Diva's chevalier, Carl, made him want to hunt for the deranged chiropteran. He had been vicious on his attack on Saya, his sharp claws made deep cuts on Saya's back, grazing her spinal column, almost exposing the bone. Haji gritted his teeth in rage when he remembered seeing the wounds up close.

He kept a close watch on his mistress. She had trashed around in her sleep these past several days. He tried hooking up the tubes on her right arm, but as soon as the needle punctured her delicate white skin, Saya woke up, her eyes bright red with pain and anguish. And she would immediately tear all the tubes he had carefully hooked up, ripping up what remains of her clothing. She would then proceed to destroy what the remains of the abandoned shipyard: old wooden barrels, old fishing nets ripped to shreds, broken bottles hurled on the walls.

She would scream and cry until her legs gave away to exhaustion, and she would just slump on the floor and sleep.

Haji cannot stand seeing his Saya this way. He had never felt so incapable in his life! He could not comfort her in her time of mourning and misery. If only he had the power to resurrect the dead, he would have done so in a heartbeat. Riku was one of a handful of people that his mistress had cared deeply about. And yet, he could not save the young boy, as his first and foremost priority is always protecting his mistress.

As he watch Saya sleep once again, Haji decided to hunt for a fresh victim. Maybe, this time, she would be voracious enough to feed when she wakes up.

**Saya**

Saya woke up suddenly, the blood on her veins throbbing with alertness. Her eyes adjusted in the darkness. She could smell the salty water in the air combined with the mustiness of the abandoned shipyard that was their refuge. She did not know why she had woke up so suddenly. Her hands gripped the handles of the sharp katana she always put on her side when she sleeps. She stared around, listening for Haji's breathing. Everything seems so quiet. Like she was living in another time and era, where a modern city's noises are nonexistent.

She caught sight of her arms, gaunt and thin with her forced fasting. Of course. She had not taken any blood nourishment for several days now, that is why she is feeling weaker each day that has passed. She could not eat, since Riku died. It was the only self inflicting punishment she could think of for the moment. She had considered chopping of her arms or mutilating herself to compensate for her inadequacy..

Her ears pricked with a sudden sound. The sound of a faint heart… beating.

She almost flew towards the sound, banging the large, dented aluminum doors open, until she found herself standing under the bright light of the full moon. The harbour on this side is relatively quiet. Her eyes widened when she saw Haji standing a few meters away from her, holding a struggling human in jeans and shirt. A cloth sack covered its face.

Without a word, Haji, pulled the cloth sack off the struggling human's head. A young man in his early twenties was gagged with a piece of cloth tied behind his head. With her sharp eyes, she could see his grey eyes widen with fright and fascination at the sight of her.

Saya knew that the young man was taking in the image she presented standing there in front of him: Her short hair growing past her ears, her gaunt face highlighting her sharp features. Her creamy white skin stood out in contrast to the clothes Haji had salvaged from another of his victims, which she had ripped and shredded during her stormy rages.

" Haji, what is the meaning of this?" she hissed.

" You need to eat" Haji quietly replied.

" I told you not to interfere!" she seethed, her eyes turning into slits.

" I know" Haji said. " you can punish me later, but you need to drink"

The young man whimpered, and Saya turned back her gaze on him, her red eyes getting brighter despite herself. The heartbeat she was hearing thumped louder, beckoning to her, like a siren luring the poor sailors to their deaths.

She took a few steps forward, her eyes never breaking contact into his grey ones. His thumping heart slowed, and his whimpers died down, hypnotized with the red eyes he was seeing. Its been days since she had taken a blood transfusion. She had never wanted to drink blood, hating the metallic, salty taste. But tonight, she had never even smelled a human's blood like this before. It was a most delicious scent.

With superhuman effort, she finally managed to break her eye contact with the mesmerized victim, whose eyes are now clouded. " Haji", she said wearily, turning away " take him away now, please" and she slowly walked away.

She heard a snap and she whirled around. Haji had swiftly broken the man's neck cleanly. " Haji! How dare you disobey my orders?" She rushed to the man's side and caught him as he slumped on the ground. As soon as she got on the young man's side, she saw the rush of fresh blood down his neck, and she immediately dropped the lifeless body.

Haji's face was unreadable as he approached her, while she took a step back. " Saya you need to drink blood. "

" No!" She said. " I won't. I've had enough!"

He took his ornate silver knife and prepared to stab his palm.

" No, Haji! No!" Her voice started to quiver with anger. " I won't forgive you!"

" I won't _forgive_ myself if you deteriorate further" he answered simply. Then he ran the sharp blade on his palm.

The tangy smell of his dark potent blood hit her like a battering ram, almost knocking her down. The smell of his blood is even more full-bodied than the young man's. She took another step backward, as she glared angrily with her chevalier. Her eyes, bright red again from hunger…. And lust..

" Take it" Haji whispered. " Take my blood"

Saya clenched her teeth, the Haji's blood scent made her senses reeling. Her defenses crumbled, and with a cry of despair, she sprang on Haji and latched her arms around his body. He had easily caught her like a cat, and he felt her small tongue licking the side if his neck. He closed his eyes, as Saya pierced his tender skin with her sharp teeth.

Haji sighed contentedly as she drank deep. His hands tore the remaining pieces of cloth that was barely covering her back, and he ran a finger down her spine, feeling the broken skin and muscles slowly repairing itself. By the time his finger reached the small of her back, her savage wounds had closed, and her skin was perfectly smooth and soft again to touch.

Saya continued to drink, her hands gripping his soft hair, removing the thin ribbon tying his hair together, as she tried to slow down her frantic thumping of her heart. His hands continued up and down her back, her clothes slowly giving way to his insistent checking that her wounds are really healing. She could feel her skin tingling with the rush of blood, heat radiating from inside, warming her body, warming her cold, cold heart. Blood tears spilled from her eyes, but she continued drinking, as Haji continued his quest on her body.

By the time she got her fill, the rags that seemed to restrain her soul were now scattered on the ground. Like a butterfly shedding its cocoon, she looked up at Haji's face, his eyes also dark with hunger...and desire.

**Haji**

Saya stared at him, heart pounding, pulse racing. Her mouth was still quivering from the blood that she had consumed. Her hands involuntarily went to his face, where she started caressing his cheeks softly. Haji released a soft growl and captured her lips with his.

They were as soft as he could remember. Combined with the taste of fresh blood she had drunk glutinously from him, she tasted like heaven. His hands tightened at her waist, as he stood up, cradling her naked body. In the next instant, he had transported them both inside the abandoned shipyard.

Shedding his clothes with urgency, he felt his mistress sliding down the length of his body, her long legs intertwining with his strong hard thighs, hands exploring his neck and chest. As her fingertips touched his hardened nipples, he gave a groan of surrender.

He lifted her up, when he could take no more of her hot, wet kisses and small bites. Thin trails of blood fell down from his right abdomen and thigh. He kissed her again, while his hands went to her thighs, guiding them to his waist, opening her to him like a night blooming moonflower opening its petals for the first time. With her moist center hot and slick, he easily slid inside her. And as he moved, he could feel her hands gripping him, and he welcomed the pain. His mistress might not be as strong as him when she displays her strength. But as his creator, she has the power to destroy him if she wishes to. She slammed her fists on his chest as she gained to control her excitement and anguish at being so vulnerable to physical desire when she is still in the middle of her mourning.

She bit his lip, drawing blood. He could taste the saltiness of it along with her tears. He dared not bite her, but the excruciating pleasure combined with pain was too much for him to bear, and her soft white neck enticing him for a bite.

They made heartbreakingly violent love that night. She was a demanding lover, teasing him, pushing him to the brink. He had shouted his triumphant release, when he felt her shuddering with orgasm. Spilling his seed inside her womb, they thrashed about like panthers locked in frenzied lovemaking.

And they lay intertwined together as their breathing slowed, and the still air cools the sweat off their bodies. He was holding her tightly to his chest, humming a song for her, when she fell into a deep and exhausted sleep.

**Haji**

Haji never slept in his entire chiropteran years, since the day he fell to his death from the ragged cliff at the Zoo. He was just resting, savoring the blissfulness of their bittersweet lovemaking when he felt his mistress stir. With his eyes adjusting in the darkness, he saw her stand up from the makeshift bed they had shared just a few hours ago. Gathering up the pieces of cloth that they used as blankets, she tried to cover herself up as much as possible. Then taking her katana, she strode out of the building quietly.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few moments, before he too stood up and groped around for the extra clothing he kept inside one of the compartments of the indestructible cello casing he always carry with him everywhere. When he finished dressing, he silently strode out of the building, and followed Saya.

Outside, the sky was turning light grey and pink. Sea gulls were flocking on the empty harbour, the flow of the wind turning warmer. He can hear the sound of a sword swing further down the wooden platform, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

His mistress looked magnificent in the early morning sun. Dark hair gleaming electric blue, creamy white skin flushed in faint pink. Her lithe form in tip-top shape after a full feeding. She concentrated on her sword maneuvers: swinging the sharp blade here and there. A few more practice sessions and she can regain her former fighting footwork completely.

Had it only been a few decades ago, when he also encountered a familiar sight? She had looked the same: anger, misery and determination etched on her beautiful face. It was just a few days after Joel and the entire household at the Zoo were murdered by Diva. She had also acted the same: destroying everything in sight, when she woke up in a farmhouse he had procured for her as their temporary haven. She had thrashed the room she was in: breaking the china, ripping the curtains. She howled and cried and screamed her frustration and guilt until she can scream no more. When she found out that the "liquid" Joel had regularly given to her was human blood, she refused to take a victim to sustain her growing hunger, while he, had discreetly chanced upon a robber in the fields, and killed him instantly by draining his victim dry. He did it without remorse or guilt. If he needs to kill as many people in order to protect her, he would do it without hesitation.

When she was finally on the verge of going crazy without drinking anything, he had lured a young girl into her vicinity. He had watched in wonder and fascination when her dark eyes glowed vivid red, as she instinctively hypnotized the girl into submission. She was about to bite her tender neck when she resisted with all her might and released her. And in his anger at her stubbornness, he went ahead and killed the girl instantly, breaking her neck and drinking her blood. She became very angry with what he had done, and she hit him in the face with her hands, her nails gashing his cheek. At the site of his open wound, she finally succumbed to the call of blood.

As soon as she finished feasting on his blood, she was so ashamed and angry with herself that she started slashing her wrists and hitting herself. He stopped her, and her unexpected display of strength astonished him. He did what he thinks might calm her down: by kissing her and pulling her in a tight hug, like what he always did when she has one of her tantrums.

That night was the first time they made love. It has the same bittersweet feeling. It had hurt before, and it hurts even more now. After all this time, he still needs to content himself with sharing few precious moments like this with her. His mistress is still suffering from the same twisted fate that they started more than a century ago. She cannot afford to loose her concentration now. Her hibernation is drawing near. T

Haji snapped back into attention when he realized that Saya had finally lowered her sword down..

" Haji, " she said looking into his eyes. " I will train harder. For dad. " her eyes blurred with tears. " For Kai…. For Riku" She turned her back to him, watching the sun rise slowly. " Most especially to Riku. I owe him that for protecting me" Her voice was hollow, empty, lifeless and filled with regret. It was a different tone from the one he heard just last night from a luscious girl who moaned her release in his ear. A few hours of stolen intimate moments turned into bittersweet memories that he will play on his cello in the coming lonely months and years.

He bowed low behind her, his heart hurting, seeing his beloved struggling with the pain. " I am with you every step of the way, Saya". Someday will come when he will no longer see his mistress suffering. Maybe when that someday comes, he would finally feel the sweet love he had been silently seeking from her for a long time. But for now, as long as she is with him, he is content.

" Thank you, Haji", she said, watching the sun blazed its way into the pink and azure sky.


End file.
